


Picking Up Pieces

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebuilding lives sometimes means rebuilding inanimate objects!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilespark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/gifts).



"Tifa! Where should I put these? We're running out of space in here --"

Startled, Tifa dropped her hammer and tried not to wince at the mark the head probably left in the soft wood of the banister she'd been working on. Cloud's bellow, muffled as it was -- wait, muffled ...? -- still managed to echo up the half-finished stairwell as if he'd shouted in her ear.

_At least I didn't knock over the box of nails this time --_

"I'm coming, hang on --"

One hand-vault over the railing and she was back on the ground floor in a perfect three-point landing. Straightening, she shook out her hair, popped a few joints and grinned.

_Ha, take that old injury, you're nothing now._

No sign of Cloud, however. The soon-to-be private-party room was filled with carpentry debris, bits of planking, a random sword propped in a corner (Tifa made a mental note: that needed to go), and at least six herds of dustbunnies, but no Cloud. 

_Where did he -- oh, that makes sense._

If the open door wasn't a hint, the clunk of his boots would have been. Tifa padded across the room and into the main bar -- well, what would be the main bar eventually -- and, sure enough, found herself promptly confronted with what looked to be a small mountain of four-by-fours and planking on baggy-denim-wearing legs. A small mountain that spoke.

"Gonna assume that's you, Tifa, it sounds like you. I could use a bit of direction and maaaybe some unloading help before I run into something? I don't want to have to rebuild the bar counter a third time."

"On it, on it! Here, crouch down so I can reach some of that --"

He did, and she circled around to ruffle his terrible hair. Cloud craned his head to give her a mock-pout before snickering.

"I see your evil plan now, you just want me to have to hold still so you can pick at my hair --"

Laughing, Tifa began stacking the beams against the one patch of wall not already loaded down with identical stockpiles. She'd never realized just how much material went into rebuilding a place from the inside out before this; and Cloud was right, they were running out of space to hold it. Well, they'd just have to pick up the pace then.

"Oh, I think I do a good enough job of that anyway. 

"No, what I want is to shamelessly keep taking advantage of your ability to haul more weight around than a small pickup."

"I feel _so_ loved ..."

"Ha!"

It didn't take long to get the wood sorted, especially once Tifa had enough pulled from the pile for Cloud to juggle it carefully to the floor; two sets of hands were faster than one. Task achieved, Tifa leaned against the rough block of the eventual countertop, Cloud joining her after a brief stretch-and-roll of his shoulders. 

"It's a mess, but it's _our_ mess ..."

"Yeah. It's worth it being a pack animal to get us rebuilt faster. And, Tifa?"

She cocked her head quizzically.

"Hm?"

Cloud leaned over to kiss her cheek -- and smiled impishly.

"I think I just heard a box of nails spill down the stairs. That mouse again?"

"... Damnit!"


End file.
